


A Siren's Calling

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ........, BAMF Sally Jackson, Did you guys forget to lock the gate?, F/F, F/M, I like to start new stories, It somehow got out of the farm, Just a little plot bunny escaping, M/M, Multi, Other, Poseidon's days are numbered, R.I.P whoever decides to mess with her, Siren Percy Jackson, XD, then never update my older ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: There was one thing Percy loved besides all of his other gazillion hobbies,Singing.It was discovered early on that Percy of course had a talent for singing. What they didn't know was that his bewitching singing went deeper than you'd think. Sally Jackson swore Poseidon would get an earful whenever he decided to return.ORThat Siren! Percy AU no one may, or may not have wanted.





	A Siren's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi guys! I just wanted to see if you guys actually like this idea! I'd be awesome if you guys would comment what you think! When I write the 'real' first chapter, it'll be longer of course. My goal for all of my stories is to at least have 1k words for each chapter *cough* I'll probably fail that *cough* 
> 
> K I'm 100020% debating in whether I should actually continue this fic. Happy reading this like 200w fic! XD

6-Year-Old Percy loved to sing. He loved the different melodies that would come from nothing, lyrics from your heart, your experiences, your past, your future, and even your present. Percy had always dreamed of becoming one of those big stars on a screen, acting, playing at concerts and events.

His voice was something magical, he knew it! Things would do what he'd tell them too, and so would people. Though he wasn't as lazy to use it to get to the top, he'd work for it. Though he did have one advantage, his mother.

His mother, Sally Jackson, owned Melody, which was the most influential and popular music company. Melody shaped the biggest music stars today and sold the best instruments in the business.

With those resources, he could perfect his musical skills. He was intelligent, just like his mother, and he'd make sure everyone knew that.

* * *

 When Sally discovered her son had a real talent for anything musical she was elated.

Being the smart woman she was, she had always realized something was _different_ about her husband. She was far from stupid. She had eventually figured out her husband was a god, imagine her shock, and realized that he was the sea god, Poseidon. She connected the dots and discovered Percy was a siren.

Sirens, bewitched whoever listened to them, but Percy seemed to have that power amplified. Not only could he control people, buy objects too. Even though it was dangerous, Sally never had any chance of crushing her son’s dream of becoming a music star. He was too cute to resist.

Not that she ever would, but with great power came great responsibility. She encouraged her little starfish to reach for his dreams, and promised whenever she saw Poseidon again, he would be getting an infamous scolding from the one and only Sally Jackson.

Snapping the pen in half she had in her hands she stopped her musings. Sighing she got up from behind her desk and decided to take the day off. Or maybe a week. A week dedicated to Percy would be a good week.

* * *

 

In Atlantic, Poseidon got a shiver up his spine. He just hoped he hadn't crossed anyone unknowingly. Sadly for him, whenever he decided to visit his family, he would be dealing with a woman that could make a Primordial feel ashamed. Too bad he didn't know his days were numbered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fast XD. ;3 You all for reading this chunky junk lololol.


End file.
